The War
by archangel12
Summary: one year after endless waltz. just r & r. thanks. ho
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
Jenica hung upside down with blood rushing into her head giving her the feeling that it would explode. She tried to be still as a blinding white light shone on her. She bent her leg backwards so that she hung by only one leg.one wrong move and she would plummet to her death.  
  
A sudden eruption like a volcano exploding roared around her as the white light faded. She pulled herself up clutching the rope between her hands and making a swing towards the platform that was no larger than 1 foot squared.  
  
Her bare feet wrapped around the platform as she let go of the rope in one swift action climbing down a 15 meter ladder. The crowd screamed and applauded throwing glow bands and hats down onto the circus' tent floor.  
  
"Jenica!" Ana, Jenica's little sister called out behind the velvet curtain.  
  
"Shh Ana, if mum or dad hear you still awake they will kill you and me" Jenica snapped tucking stray bits of hair behind her ears.  
  
"Yeah whatever, oh and Iago wants to see you about tomorrow nights performance" Ana said sneaking back into the darkness of backstage.  
  
"About what?" Jenica asked and no answer replied. She shook her head and watched as the audience began to flood out of the tent. She caught a glimpse of a dark haired guy standing still with people brushing past him, yet he looked frozen. Jenica continued to stare at him as if he was a fascinating glimpse that would disappear like a mirage if she looked away.  
  
He was staring blankly ahead, possibly at the ropes hanging from the roof, his hair was dark brown and messy with an open black shirt on top of a white singlet. She couldn't see his pants through the people but as he turned his gaze at her and she stepped back and the red curtain closed in font of her. She hesitated for a moment before reopening the curtain find that the guy was gone.  
  
"Jenica?" a deep voice said from behind her and she felt as if she had jumped ten feet.  
  
"Iago you scared the crap out of me!" she squealed and he laughed.  
  
"Listen you know how Bianca is sick with the flu? Well we need someone to fill in her part, I was thinking you because I know how much you love the segment and your sister can fill in for you behind us" he suggested and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh my god?! Really? You want me to sing favourite things rather than just flip around behind you guys?" she screamed and he nodded.  
  
"If your parents let you" he said and she nodded profusely.  
  
"I'll go and ask them now, thanks Iago!" she ran off out the ten as the moonlight disappeared behind the clouds. She looked around frantically for her family before bumping into something solid.  
  
"Sorry!" she cried out in Romanian spinning around to see her mirage from earlier.  
  
"Sumimasen" he said in Japanese.  
  
"Nihon desu ka?" she asked him whether he was Japanese.  
  
"Not really, I am from colony L1" he said in English and she breathed hard.  
  
"Good because my Japanese isn't very good" she laughed and he half smiled.  
  
"You are the performer right?" he asked.  
  
"How did you know?" her heart leapt thinking that he remembered her face.  
  
"You clothes" he looked down and she tried to pull her very short skirt down a bit.  
  
"Right" she blushed biting her lip.  
  
"I also recognized your face," he said with his face almost blank without a feeling even hidden in his eyes except emptiness.  
  
"Hmm not many people do" she said as the full moon moved out from behind the clouds shining on them both. He squinted at her leaning forward and she suddenly felt very awkward. "Umm" she started and he cut her off.  
  
"Wow I have never seen anyone before in my life with purple eyes" he said and she moved her fringe away.  
  
"Genetic mutation apparently, that's what my science teacher said anyway" she shrugged.  
  
"Genetic uniqueness" he corrected her and they just stared at one another.  
  
"Jenica!" her mother called and she turned around.  
  
"Hey mamma I was looking for you" she turned back to see that guy and he was gone. "Oh." she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" her mother said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Iago has asked me to fill in for Bianca for the next act." she said trying to hide a massive grin on her face.  
  
"Oh really, tell me then who will fill in your part?" she asked rudely.  
  
"Ana is good, get her to do it" Jenica shrugged.  
  
"Ana is too young" her mother looked away at the moon.  
  
"She is 2 years younger than me and I am 17, she is old enough. Please?" Jenica grabbed her arm and made herself have watery eyes.  
  
"Fine" her mother hesitated before answering. "Once and once only do you understand?" she snapped and Jenica hugged her hard before running back to their small trailer. She opened the silver white door and shut it before turning all of the lights on.  
  
Their trailer was no bigger than 3 meters wide and 10 meters long so it had always been squishy. She walked into her room that she shared with her sister letting out her long blonde hair that swayed at her hips. She grabbed the brush from the table and combed her fringe before brushing her hair.  
  
Quickly she changed clothes into her pajamas and climbed onto the top bunk staring at the blank ceiling with thoughts racing through her mind.  
  
."Wow I have never seen anyone before in my life with purple eyes" she remembered his voice so clearly.  
  
."Genetic uniqueness".  
  
Her eyes closed and she felt shrouded by darkness as she slept dreamlessly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Late the next evening people queued up for blocks as tickets were on sale at the Circus tent. Jenica was flitting around nervously as she was in the first and last act for the night.  
  
"Can you believe that everyone came for just one act?" Ana asked stirring her up to make her more nervous. "Just to see YOU sing and the other four sing with us acrobats behind you?"  
  
"Shut up Ana. I am only opening and singing one verse," Jenica snapped.  
  
"And the chorus don't forget, oh and your outfit is even more skimpier" Ana ducked Jenica's swing.  
  
"Well my original was pretty bad too" Jenica said smugly looking at Ana who was wearing her usual outfit that was a tiny red split pleated skirt and bra like top.  
  
"Not as bad as that" Ana giggled and Jenica attempted to pull down her tied hip skirt that had purple and silver sparkles on a white material. Her top was one shoulder only and she had to use glue to hold it in place.  
  
The act was simple but difficult, if one person stuffed up everyone knew. Six ropedancers made up of three guys and three girls had to sing a song about 'favourite things' whilst Jenica's family had to do tricks and flips behind them to create a circus atmosphere. Jenica was to sing the opening and first verse then it continued with the other singers while they all held themselves I in awkward positions on a rope for entertainment.  
  
"Jenica!" Iago hissed and she ran over to him standing behind him as he watched the audience fill into the tent through the red curtains. "Do you see this.this is all for us.they all want to see us." he whispered and it sent a chill up her spine, the crowd was cheering and screaming.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded. "Don't hold back for anything" he smiled and she nodded once more following him up the ladder. As she was climbing she looked over at the crowd and there in a red shirt and black pants was the guy from the other night. She tried to hide herself from him as her face felt hot fro him watching her every move. As the lights faded and she became nothing but darkness her heart raced.  
  
Her toes clasped around the platform as she took a rope and swung out into the middle. She waited and waited in darkness until soft music played a bright light shone on her face. She looked around unable to see the audience; she drew in a deep breath and began.  
  
"Buy me diamonds and rubies I am crazy bout Bentley's. Gucci dresses and dropped up compressors, wine me and dine me bring those platinum rings.those are a few of my favourite things" She drew in another deep breath before starting the second chorus with all of the others singing as well. "Buy me diamonds and rubies I am crazy bout Bentley's. Gucci dresses and dropped up compressors, wine me and dine me bring those platinum rings.those are a few of my favourite things" they sung loud and deep before Jenica had to sing the verse swinging around on her rope.  
  
"What I need is a gentle man who does the best he can, there to hold my hand I want him to understand.of course I want diamonds and expensive things, cuz a girl got to have her favourite things." she finishing breathing hard and swing around on the rope as one of the males started singing after her. She pun herself around twirling and twirling until she caught a glimpse of red dots flashing on the roof.  
  
At first she was naive thinking it was only lights until she looked harder and saw the digits 00:06 flashing and counting down. She stopped swinging and the rope latched around her leg three times. She tried to get it swinging again as a hug explosion erupted from the roof.  
  
Jenica's arms let go and she flipped upside down, she watched as all six of the singing acrobats fell slowly from the ropes with her parents as well. She stopped breathing as the eight of them slammed into the cement with a loud thud.  
  
"NO!" she screamed thrashing around as gunshots sounded from the ground. Men in war suits ran in shooting at the crowd as Jenica felt suspended in mid air. Trapped in limbo hovering above hell's flames.  
  
"Jenica!" her little sister screamed as she too was hanging upside down near her with her leg caught in the rope too.  
  
"ANA! Hold on!" Jenica called out flipping up and swinging forward kicking the rope that Ana was on. "You have to get to the platform over there. Climb down and I will meet you on the floor" Jenica said sternly afraid of what to do, and how to do it.  
  
"I cant." her sister said her knuckles white on the ropes.  
  
"Ana you have to" Jenica said with tears burning her eyes. She swung and kicked Ana's rope one more time and Ana climbed up it. Jenica then swung around on her rope heading for the other platform. Once she reached it she began to climb down in blocking out the sounds of the gunshots below.  
  
As she reached the bottom hiding behind the ladder she heard a scream that pierced her eyes and made a knife stabbing feeling hit her heart.  
  
"JENICA!" Ana screamed out as on of the soldiers grabbed her from behind taking her outside.  
  
"ANA!" Jenica screamed out running after her as a soldier grabbed her from behind swinging her around. She punched him in the nose and kicked his groin before running harder after Ana. As she did she used the trampoline to jump over to guards before one smashed her across the face with his gun.  
  
She fell to the ground as he trod on her arm holding his bayonet close to her face.  
  
"Stupid bitch" he whispered hoarsely grabbing her face with his blood stained hands.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed thrashing about feeling warm blood pouring from her nose.  
  
"Yeah right" he snapped undoing his belt.  
  
"No!" she screamed punching mid air as he grabbed both of her hands in one of his holding them above her head. She screamed as he grabbed one of her legs pushing one of his in between hers.  
  
"Now I'll fuck you before I kill you" he laughed and Jenica closed her eyes tightly as the soldier jerked backwards falling off her. She pulled her hands down in front of her chest shaking violently before sitting up and looking at him.  
  
A single shot had been fired that had gone right through his eye. His actual eye was hanging out of his skull and his face covered in blood. Jenica had to catch her breath unable to move. Suddenly an arm grabbed hers and she screamed trying to pull away.  
  
"Get off me" she screamed out and the person pulled her up grabbing her by the top of her arms holding her still.  
  
"You have to come with me before they get you" a familiar voice said stepping into the light. Jenica gasped looking at the guy from the other night except he looked strained and focused. He was staring at her with his eyes so close to hers and she felt like falling over right now as the deaths of her family and friends sunk into her.  
  
"What about my sister?" she asked and he pulled her out the tent opening into a harsh. Rain was beating down on them both as they hid behind a row of bushes hiding from soldiers they were splashing through puddles. One crack of lighting made her jump before looking at him. Water was running down his nose as he watched through the bushes. "What about my sister?" she repeated shaking his arm. "Answer me!"  
  
"We can't get her now, there are too many of them" her said and she shook his arm again.  
  
"She is only 15" she snapped and he faced her as tears built up in her eyes, he continued to stare at her as she felt backwards sitting down and pulling her knees close to her. "Why is this happening?" she whispered to no one crying into her hands.  
  
"Crying won't help anything," he snapped and she wiped her tears away trying to breathe with what felt like blades in her throat.  
  
"I am sorry" she apologized watching the puddle near her fill up as ripple of rain shaped beautiful circles.  
  
"You went through a lot just now, but you can cry later, now we have to get out of here" he said a little more nicer grabbing her hand. She looked up biting her lip.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"I will explain everything when you are safe" he said getting up. "Come with me" he said and she stood up as they ran into the car park hiding behind cars so they wouldn't be seen. They stopped at a black FWD and the guy opened the door silently climbing in, Jenica climbed in after him shutting the door quietly.  
  
"Is this your car?" she asked him and he shook his head.  
  
"No, but I saw the owner put their keys in here" he opened the glove box above her knees taking a set of keys out. He put them in the ignition and turned the key. The engine rumbled as the car started.  
  
"OVER THERE!" a soldier shouted and the guy backed out running one of them over. Jenica put on her seatbelt and held onto the roof and the window was the guy spun the car around a sped down the road. A few gunshots were fired at them but missed.  
  
After driving for a few minutes with no one following them the rain pelted down harder on the window.  
  
"You should try and get some sleep, we have a log drive," the guy suggested.  
  
"Mm, hey you saved my life and I don't even know your name," she said and he looked over at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Heero Yuy" he said blankly and she nodded resting her head on the window closing her eyes. 


	2. A new mission

CHAPTER 2  
  
Jenica opened her eyes hoping that the night before was nothing but a dream, however she awoke to find her neck sore from leaning on the car door and the boy next to her still driving. His face looked tired and his eyes seemed to show pain and hurting inside of him.  
  
"Do you want me to drive?" she asked and she shook his head letting is dark brown long hair brush his nose.  
  
"Thanks for last night" she said and his eyes looked over at her for a split second.  
  
"My mission was completed," he said quietly.  
  
"What mission?" she asked and he looked over at her quickly.  
  
"Look all I can tell you is what I am allowed, you will be given the full details when we reach our destination" he said and she nodded, anything was better than nothing right now. "Have you heard of the OGA and the ESA?"  
  
"Vaguely" she answered.  
  
"Well you know how both of them are after the domination of the earth and how the colonies have signed a treaty with the ESA?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, and how the ESA president wants to rule the planet by slavery and how the OGA believes in peace between colonies and the earth" Jenica told all she knew and Heero nodded.  
  
"Well you remember during AC 195 - 197, how OZ and the colonies were fighting by use of gundams?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well it turns out that the gundams have been rebuilt by the OGA," he said turning a corner and squinting into the morning light. "But there is a problem, the ESA have a new gundam, apparently the parts are built from a mineral that was found from material from an asteroid that hit 2 years ago"  
  
"So?" Jenica said shrugging.  
  
"This gundam is stronger than all of the gundams put together, it could bring about destruction of the earth and colonies if it becomes operational" he said seriously and she gasped quietly.  
  
"But it is not a problem if it isn't operational is it?" Jenica asked and Heero stopped the car outside of a tall high-rise building that was shrouded by dark rain clouds.  
  
"That is all I can let you know, you will be informed fully by Captain Kenton" Heero said getting out of the car. When Jenica stepped out of the car and took a glimpse of the OGA HQ she was almost stunned.  
  
It had to be at least 6 floors high with stonewalls and high fences to keep out unwanted trespasses. It could almost be a castle as it had an eerie feeling about it.  
  
Jenica cautiously walked along the cobble stone pathway into the huge building with wall-sized vents for windows. The fans in the vents spun slowly around and around and her eyes went all weird so she looked away and Heero nodded towards the building to get her to hurry up.  
  
She quickly followed through the large steel doors as Heero led her quickly up the concrete stairs that wound up a large single stone pillar, Jenica had to jog to keep up with him as he led her straight to another set of doors down a long hallway. He knocked twice before letting himself in.  
  
A black chair was facing out a vented window and it spun around to see an older looking man about fortyish with contour lines showing his age. He frowned slightly and Jenica felt somewhat intimidated by his appearance.  
  
"Is this the one we have been looking for?" he asked and Heero nodded once.  
  
"She fits all the descriptions we have been given and shows signs of the genetic" he paused glancing at her. "Mutation" he said and she felt the words hit her. Usually they bounced back off her but everyone of his words touched her differently, she was aware that she felt strongly for him but assured herself that it was just lust.  
  
"Yes we will need to run some tests to be sure that we have the right one" he looked over with her with sharp dark eyes. "We will need you to sign some consent forms miss." he waited for her to finish the sentence for him.  
  
"Ilmeque" she answered and he nodded.  
  
"We need you to sign these" he handed her a piece of paper with small black writing and a pen. She looked down and tapped her pen on the paper.  
  
"What am I signing for?" she asked and he appeared shocked and Heero looked over at her sharply.  
  
"Excuse me?" he snapped slightly stunned.  
  
"You heard me? What is going on?" she snapped back.  
  
"She just lost her family, please excuse her Captain" Heero whispered and he nodded.  
  
"Not to worry" the Captain said lighting a cigar and drawing heavily in the smoke. He breathed out slowly standing and facing the window. "Miss Ilmeque, I am sure that you have been briefed on the OGA and ESA ongoing debate so I will keep the simple. You are a very important part of a project designed by the ESA who are nothing more than a bunch of "communists" as they call themselves that want nothing more than enslaving all the people on this earth much like the times of the pyramids and dark ages. This may seem strange to you but the events of World War 2 are reoccurring with the ESA general being a very good public speaker much like his idol Hitler. We, the OGA, wish to continue pacifism between all of us humans and continue on with a democratic government" he paused drawing in another deep drag of his cigar breathing out slowly before knocking the ash into a tray.  
  
"Now as you know the gundams were destroyed last year in a hope to demonstrate peace. However before we knew it the ESA had begun development effectively and suddenly we were faced with a new army of mobile suits similar to our designs that creates an idea of someone giving out the blue prints. On the other hand we got wind of another model being made. This model was unlike our wing zero system it requires a special stream of DNA that required almost every recessive gene on record because in this gundam the pilot must synchronize with the super computer on the inside or it will not move" he put out his cigar and looked hard into Jenica's eyes.  
  
"You do realize that you are this genetic phenomenon and with you just sitting there in that cockpit they can destroy everything. You don't even need to pilot it all it requires is your body" he said and she opened her mouth.  
  
"One thing, why didn't they just use biogenetics and create another me?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"With every gene together it is like wool, a mess that isn't strong but when a special chemical that can not be composed is added it becomes like steel and that is what you are, a chemical reaction that they need to have world domination. Now the question is will you let us protect you and the rest of us from them?" he looked down at the paper and she looked across the Heero who looked away from her immediately. She lowered her hand and singed elegantly dropping the pen and breathing hard.  
  
"OK could you please escort miss Ilmeque to the labs where they can begin the tests" he said looking away again and they both left. After a few seconds of walking in silence Jenica faced Heero.  
  
"Did I do the right thing?" she asked and he stopped.  
  
"I am not in a place to say," he said and she stopped him by grabbing his arm she looked at him long and hard. "I think you did but this just means that they will put you in a nice big room for years on end and you will spend your life in a quarantine if you are the right person" he said.  
  
"What if I don't want that," she said.  
  
"You signed and you might not even be the right person" he finished continuing to walk on. She jogged to catch up with him.  
  
"Do you think I am?"  
  
"Once again I am not allowed to answer"  
  
"Stop this crap and tell me," she snapped and he looked at her for a long moment.  
  
"I don't want you to be" he said and felt like kicking himself for saying it.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"How many questions can you have?" he asked scratching his head. "You see if you are this person I wont ever see you again because I will be assigned to a new mission. If you aren't I will get to see you for sure" he said and walked quickly away feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Do you think I am?" she asked again and he put his hand on a door handle.  
  
"They said the one would have visible differences from the others. They said that they would have a unique phenotype, I had a hunch it was you because your eyes are unlike anyone else's I have seen before. Then again I thought it was your sister but then I realised that you had impeccable balance and reflexes that makes you such a good acrobat you have skills that others would need to be taught how to do. I know because I have seen it. I have trained my whole life and you looked like you could just do all of your moves from the beginning" he stopped and led her into the room.  
  
"Goodbye Jenica, it was a pleasure" he said and shook her hand.  
  
"See you soon" she smiled and he shook his head. 


End file.
